The invention concerns a plug connector for an optical fibre. These types of plug connectors with an engagement device offer an alternative to screw threaded plug connectors with which the plug portion is normally fixed with the aid of a coupling ring on the sleeve portion.
A sleeve portion with sprung locking catches is, for example, made known by EP-A-468 671. The plugs for these types of plug connections are the so called push-pull type, with which the plug housing is held to be axially displaceable in relation to the ferrule holder. Through pulling on the plug housing, the locking catches are spread out and the plug can be withdrawn. If, however, there is tension on the cable, the plug cannot be withdrawn from the sleeve portion.
In EP-A-119 013 or from GB-A-2 261 742, plug connectors have also already been made known, with which the locking catch is released by a separately activated releasing element. This is, however, formed as a slider, the releasing force of which opposes the tensile force to withdraw the plug portion.
A disadvantage of known plug connectors is the relatively complicated construction of the plug portion. Apart from that, with push-pull connectors, the tensile force is first of all transferred to the sleeve portion for sufficiently long until the locking catch is fully disengaged. On the other hand, with plugs possessing releasing sliders, an opposed force must first of all be exerted which unnecessarily loads the plug ferrule and hinders handling.